There Are Hanyous In Heaven
by whitedloud
Summary: (One-shot) The final battle has begun and Kagome has to destroy Naraku once and for all. She has Naraku in her shooting range when everything goes wrong...


(AN: I decided to try my hand at one-shots. If you read the latest manga, there's this character named Hakudoushi (he's like a kid version of Naraku) and this baby that carried Naraku heart. I'm gonna change this story by saying that the kid version of Naraku has the heart and the baby version of Naraku does not exist. Oh yeah, Kikyou's...dead. She just jumped off a cliff and died okay? This story won't work with her in it. Heck, she messed up the real story, so why let her ruin another one?  
  
Since I got all that cleared up, I'll let you read.)  
  
There Are Hanyous in Heaven  
By WhiteDloud  
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't!  
  
Kagome pulled back the bow-string. It was taut and she was just one second away from letting it go. Within the arrow was the most of the spiritual energy she could gather at the moment. This would be enough to purify Naraku that sat 10 meters away from her. Her anger rose with every passing second and her aura matched her anger.  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch my back for a moment." Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha glanced for a split second from his battle with one of Naraku's minions that were more than a nuisance. He barely missed a strike before he nodded and quickly got rid of the other demons in his way.  
  
Kagome waited for the best opportunity she could get and recent events flooded into her head.  
  
()()()  
  
So much had happened in the last few days.  
  
From what she gathered on the way to the battlegrounds Kagura had fled from Naraku when he was busy creating another one of his minions. She fled to the only one she felt she could somewhat trust. Sesshoumaru. By the time she landed before him, Naraku had noticed and fell into one of his quiet rages. He had reached out for Kagura's heart that he kept in a jar. He squeezed it with all the strength he had in his hand. Kagura died slowly and painfully at Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru filled with unspoken curiosity, revived her and asked her what business she had with the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagura told him everything. She told him where Naraku was and that he was weak from making a minion. He would take about a week to regain his strength. This was the best opportunity he would get if there was any. Sesshoumaru agreed and they had begun their own trek to Naraku's current hiding spot. Jaken and Rin were left behind at a human village that Sesshoumaru had a decent reputation in. Sesshoumaru couldn't risk Rin getting hurt. Jaken? Who cares if Jaken dies? Heck, Sesshoumaru would be glad beyond words but of course he wouldn't say anything about it. He never says anything about his feelings.  
  
Into the second day into their journey, Sesshoumaru and Kagura sensed someone was nearby and was following them.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's scent and told him to come out of his hiding spot. He was in no mood for games. He was on a mission and he could not stop to have one of those frivolous "fight-to-the-death" matches that always ended up with a draw.  
  
Inuyasha grumpily came out of the bushes with Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha admitted that he had heard word that Naraku was vulnerable from making another member of his growing army. He also confessed to hearing that Kagura knew the way. He just happened to come across them and decided to follow them to Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha gave a glare to the group before grumbling that the group was against him confronting Sesshoumaru after they found out they were downwind from him and that they should just quietly follow them in hopes that they would lead them right into Naraku's hideaway.  
  
There was a long silence and then Kagome stepped up. She held out her hand to Kagura, hesitantly. She asked in a brave but unsure voice. "May we join you? You'll need as many people you can get to defeat Naraku and we all have our own personal reasons to get back at Naraku. Let's join forces."  
  
Kagura was silent and nodded, "But this doesn't mean that we're friends. I am still a wind youkai and no one can tame the wind."  
  
Kagome smiled and assured her that they had no interest in taming a wind youkai.  
  
That's where the beginning of the end started. Inuyasha tried to leave Kagome in Kaede's village before they set off for the final battle. Kagome had the complete Jewel but had yet to make a wish. They had stolen the rest of the Jewel from the last encounter with Naraku and they barely made out of the castle with their lives. She would be a target in the battle and there were chances too risky to take if she were on the battlefield. But Kagome refused to be left behind and be excluded of (probably) the most important moment of her life.  
  
()()()  
  
Now they were in the battlefield and they found that Kagura was telling the truth. Naraku could barely get up from his futon and it was too good to be true. Before they had the time to smile, thinking that the battle was already won, hundreds of Naraku's minions popped from the ground and the final battle ensued.  
  
Naraku was in plain sight and Kagome was surrounded by her blue flames.  
  
"Naraku...prepare to meet your end!" Kagome yelled before releasing her arrow. There was a moment of total silence where everything froze.  
  
In everyone's mind, they were whispering, praying, hoping that the arrow would hit its mark. It seemed like an automatic bull's eye but this was Naraku. Anything could happen. Naraku always had a way to escape what seemed to be the inevitable.  
  
And how was this time any different from all the others?  
  
A crowd of low-youkai flew into the arrow's path. The arrow purified the group but it did not make to Naraku. Kagome readied another arrow and found that there were three arrows left excluding the one that she was readying on her bow at the moment.  
  
She was pulling back the arrow then she realized that there was a green horned youkai right above her.  
  
"I'll eat you alive!" He licked his lips and was about to go for the kill when he froze. The upper half of his body slid to the floor. Behind the body was Inuyasha covered in his and other demons' blood.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha. Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried.  
  
"Feh, they're just scratches." Inuyasha scoffed before cutting up more demons that came closer to the woman who had the precious Jewel.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. 'If they're just scratches to Inuyasha, then they're probably pretty bad.' Kagome then cleared the thought from her head. 'I'll worry about that later. When we get back to Kaede's. We're gonna be there tomorrow after this battle. Then she'll make the same soup she gave me on the first day I came here. I'll see everyone and then I can finally concentrate on my schoolwork.'  
  
But no matter how much Kagome whispered that to herself, she doubted herself.  
  
She froze when a horrifying thought came to her head. "What if we don't make it out of here? What if we all die and Naraku lives?"  
  
Inuyasha heard this through the battle din. He took hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly to make her come to her senses.  
  
"Kagome, we're not going to die. Get that straight, wench! We're going to win! We're going to live to see old age. We're gonna be there to see the world change. We're gonna live to see our children grow before our eyes."  
  
Kagome looked up with shocked eyes. "OUR children?"  
  
Inuyasha realized what he said but then swallowed. He smirked. "Feh. Who did you think you were going to be married to after this? That Hobo guy?"  
  
Kagome was speechless. Then a bright smile broke out. If she wasn't so happy then she would reprimand Inuyasha for pronouncing Hojo's name. Tears fell down and she quickly brushed them away. "Okay. I'm gonna make out of this...with you."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I'd kill you if you didn't. Now go. You get Naraku. I'll watch your back for you."  
  
Kagome gave him one last smile before concentrating on Naraku once more. She pulled back and was about to let go when she saw from the very corner of her eye, a demon that was quickly making its way to Inuyasha. Kagome quickly pointed at the advancing youkai fired. The youkai didn't know what hit him. He stood frozen a mere 6 inches from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around, sensing the demon that was too close. When he turned around he expected something living, something baring its teeth, but instead he found a corpse with an arrow sticking through it. He glanced at Kagome who just have him a smile. Inuyasha chuckled and then went back to his task.  
  
Kagome looked at her quiver. She only had two arrows left. She had to make those count. If she missed one then she only had one chance left. She couldn't take those chances. She had to kill him...NOW.  
  
She saw that the demons somehow had made a clearing without realizing it. She smirked and whispered. "That'll be the end of you, Naraku." Kagome let go of the new arrow. "Please let it hit! Please let it hit!"  
  
And it did!  
  
Kagome stood there as Naraku's body blew into a million pieces, but the demons that were fighting with her friends couldn't seem to care less. Kagome gaped. "Naraku's dead. Why is everyone fighting still?"  
  
Kagome froze when she heard laughter. Naraku's head was floating in the air. He had his infamous pitying/superior look on. Kagome ground her teeth in anger. Why wouldn't this stupid guy die?!  
  
"I am immortal. My heat is not in this body, thus I cannot die when you strike me!" Naraku laughed.  
  
Kagome's shoulders fell. She had been aiming at the wrong person! Kagome mentally slapped herself. She was so bent on getting Naraku that she forgot about how he placed his heart in one of his recent minions, the boy-version of himself, Hakudoushi...  
  
Kagome scanned the battlefield and it wasn't hard to spot the white-clothed child who had the same smirk on him as his grown-up version. Kagome quickly pulled out another one of her arrows.  
  
"I only have one arrow left. This is my last chance. I have to make this hit its mark." Kagome whispered to herself. She readied the arrow and pulled the string back. She focused on the boy. He still had the smirk on him. Kagome smirked to herself. "He doesn't even know that I'm releasing the all of my energy into this arrow."  
  
"HAKUDOUSHI! PREPARE TO DIE!" Kagome yelled before releasing the last arrow which was the last chance for them all. If she missed...if she missed...NO! She will hit him! She will end this and they'll all live happily every after! Just like the fairy tales!  
  
Hakudoushi didn't even move but when the arrow was three feet away from him, he turned around and Kanna appeared out of nowhere. She held up her mirror but it was different. It had a dark lining rather than being pure white like it always was.  
  
The arrow hit the middle of the mirror and sunk in. It seemed as if the history was repeating itself. She expected the mirror to crack and all the spiritual energy she put into it be released but instead something unexpected happened...  
  
The mirror exploded and Hakudoushi screamed in pain as Kanna just quietly disappeared in the purifying light. They both disappeared...Just like that...No more fuss. Kagome looked back at where Naraku's head used to be. There was nothing but dust. The demons fled, seeing that their leader was dead and the battle was lost.  
  
It was over! Kagome smiled. She wanted to yell for joy but then she saw something heading for her quick.  
  
Her arrow.  
  
Kagome stood there frozen. Inuyasha saw the arrow and Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled. He rushed over to Kagome. He had to push her over. He caught her shoulders when...  
  
The arrow...  
  
Inuyasha choked back a yelp of pain when the arrow made its way through his heart and into Kagome's chest. The arrow burst into dust, releasing the last surge of purifying energy. Inuyasha gasped in pain. Inuyasha looked down to see that the arrow pierced Kagome through the chest as well...  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha rasped.  
  
Kagome looked up at him weakly. "Inuyasha..." Tears were about to fall.  
  
"Don't cry...I HATE crying." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're hurt." Kagome cried.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha coughed. "They're just scratches." But then Inuyasha fell to the ground taking Kagome down with him in his arms. Inuyasha faced her. He could see Miroku, Sango and Shippou run their way from the corner of his eye. He didn't want them to hear what he was about to say. "Kagome...I want to tell you something."  
  
"No, not right...now." Kagome gasped. She felt another pang of pain in her chest.  
  
"I need to say it now...I might not have the chance to say it later." Inuyasha groaned. He bit his lip until it bled trying to choke back the yelps of pain that were at the tip of his tongue.  
  
"No...Don't talk like that...We're gonna live. You said so yourself. You said we're gonna see time pass by us and we're gonna see our kids grow up. What happened to that, Inuyasha?!" Kagome said in panic.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were starting to glaze over. "I'm proud...of you, Kagome. You killed, Naraku. You did what I tried to do for so long...I always liked you...From the first moment...when I saw you when I was pinned to the tree... I love you...Kagome."  
  
"No, Inuyasha! Shut up! You're going to live! You HAVE to live!" Kagome cried. "Try to see our future together."  
  
"I can't...see much anymore." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"No...Inuyasha..." Kagome let the tears fall freely. She was beginning to feel weak too. She felt her end coming too, but she fought it. She wouldn't die. She would live to old age with Inuyasha. She would have his child. She would live happily ever after like the fairy tales! Stupid fairy tales! Why did the main characters in them get to be happy while she lay dying with Inuyasha who was fading faster as the seconds passed.  
  
Inuyasha's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts. He sounded scared and his voice trembled for only a moment before he tried to sound tough again. "Kagome...Tell me...Are there hanyous in Heaven?"  
  
Kagome started to cry all over again. She sniffed and then tried to smile. "Yes, Inuyasha. There are hanyous in heaven. Hanyous with such a pure heart and soul as yours could only belong in Heaven. You're going to Heaven."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a minute. "...Will I see you there?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. Her strong Inuyasha...The one who always protected her...was dying on the cold blood-soaked ground asking her if she would be in Heaven with him. She nodded and held Inuyasha's hand. "Yes. I'll be there. We can wish to be together with the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Yeah...that'd be good. Wouldn't want to...get lost up there." Inuyasha whispered. He grasped Kagome's hand that now held the Jewel. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
Kagome felt the grip of Inuyasha hand on hers weaken. She shed a tear but she felt tired as well. The pain in her chest didn't seem to hurt so much anymore. She rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and saw a blurry image that seemed a lot like Sango, Miroku, and Shippou hovering over her. Were Sango and Shippou crying? Kagome wanted so much to tell them to dry their tears but she was too tired to.  
  
Seemed like everything was shutting down...like when she was about to fall asleep. Her friends were yelling something but she couldn't hear them. They were just opening and closing their mouths with teary eyes...Kagome tried to pick up her head when she heard Inuyasha speak for the last time.  
  
"I wish that we'll be together forever."  
  
Kagome whispered sleepily, "I wish that too..."  
  
A bright pink light shined from his and Kagome's hand. Inuyasha sighed and then slipped into an eternal sleep with Kagome following not so far behind.  
  
(AN: Don't kill me? Hehe...If you hate me...that's good! I'm looking for feedback here. If you like this, then that's even better! I do like happy endings but sometimes people over-do it. Please review and tell me what you like/dislike about it! Later!) 


End file.
